I think i'll miss you forever
by inmyveiins
Summary: Un oneshot... Simple y corto... Sobre Newt y el recuerdo de una chica a la que amo... Terrible SUMMARY lo se pero leedlo y después os quejáis
1. Chapter 1

**Adivinad quien a vuelto?! Sii! Yo! Este monstruo que se hace llamar escritora de FF :') Os dije que no tardaría en volver ;)  
**

 **Y e vuelto con oneshot de the maze runner o el corredor del laberinto es oneshot es NewtxOC y sucede durante el libro de las Pruebas y el Final es post Cura Mortal.**

 _ **No me pertenece nada salvo la trama y Marie (mi OC) :) y la frase del título es de la canción de Lana del Rey Summertime sadness :( :) ;)**_

 **Bueno espero que os guste no me enrollo más y ya viene la lectura! :)**

* * *

 _ **I think i'll miss you forever like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky:  
**_

Thomas daba vueltas sobre la arena del desierto, no era capaz de dormir; en su cabeza seguían resonando las últimas palabras que le había dicho Teresa telepáticamente. Estaba viva y a salvo pero parecía ser que no le recordaba. Eso le producía tantas emociones distintas en su interior: alivio, preocupación, dolor, curiosidad... Finalmente se olvidó de la idea de dormirse y se quitó la sabana que cubría su cuerpo de encima. Y se sentó en la arena del desierto; el frío de la noche le provocó un escalofrío que hizo que se estremeciera.

Miró a su izquierda allí estaba Minho, tenía la sabana encima suyo cubriendo lo de pies a cabeza, se escuchaban sus leves ronquidos, sus respiraciones relajadas y acompasadas. En pocas palabras estaba dormido como un tronco. Thomas miró hacía su derecha, donde se encontraba Newt, él a diferencia de los demás no dormía, estaba sentado en la arena del desierto, abrazaba sus rodillas, su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar y sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas las cuáles caían sin cesar de sus ojos marrones. Al ver aquella escena Thomas sintió varios sentimientos mezclados: pena, curiosidad... Así que se arrastró junto a su amigo y le dijo con voz preocupada:

\- ¿Newt estás bien?

El rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su amigo y se secó las lágrimas de resbalaban por sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano y contestó en un susurro apenas audible:

\- No es nada Tommy...

Thomas insistió:

\- Newt... Llorar no te hará parecer débil... No tienes que avergonzarte por llorar delante de mí... Y más aún si lloras por todo lo que hemos perdido estos días, no te avergüences si lloras por Chuck, por Alby...

Newt negó con la cabeza con desdén. Y dijo cabreado:

\- ¡A ver si lo pillas gilipullo! ¡No lloro por la muerte de esos pingajos porque si te soy sincero preferiría estar muerto ahora mismo! No te das cuenta... Sería más fácil que estuviéramos muertos o en el "Claro"... Pero si muriera, si me dejará matar me estaría rindiendo... Y no pienso rendirme si voy a morir luchando hasta el final

Thomas no dijo nada más y se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, en el que solamente se escuchaba el susurro del viento. Después de estar un rato sin decirse nada el uno al otro Thomas preguntó intentando liberar la tensión formada entre ambos:

\- Oye Newt... ¿Tú tienes recuerdos de tú vida anterior, de tú vida antes de el "Claro"?

Newt se giro extrañado y le preguntó con confusión:

\- ¿Que dices Tommy como voy a tener recuerdos de mi vida antes del "Claro"? Solo tienen recuerdos de su vida antes de ir al laberinto los que han sido picados por los laceradores...

El moreno bajó la mirada hacía el suelo, volvió a subirla de nuevo y miró a su amigo y le dijo susurrando:

\- Es que verás... Todas las noches te escucho murmurar un nombre en sueños... Cada noche te escucho decir "Marie, Marie..."

Los hombros de Newt se tensaron, su rostro se ensombreció al instante, sus ojos inundados de lágrimas cristalinas miraron Thomas, su mirada reflejaba ira, estaba enfadado. Se levantó de golpe y le susurró/gritó a Thomas señalando le con un dedo acusadoramente y entrecerrando los ojos:

\- ¡Cierra el fuco pico pingajo! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para meterte donde no te llaman!? ¡Que te quede esto claro Thomas, mi vida es mi vida y si no te cuento algo es porque no me da la gana y tu no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en ella y hurgar solo para saciar tu puñetera curiosidad!

Thomas dio un salto hacía atrás, el rubio nunca había estado tan furioso. Newt cogió la sabana la cuál estaba en el suelo, se alejó del moreno y se tumbó junto a Fritanga y Aris. Thomas aún un poco aturdido por lo que había acabado de suceder se tumbó en la arena, se tapó con la sabana y cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, escuchó varios sollozos ahogados, los cuáles no cesaron en horas.

* * *

Al día siguiente los clarianos seguían su travesía a través del desierto. Después de horas andando bajo el sol, llegó la hora de comer. Todos se sentaron y empezaron a comer y a beber para reponer fuerzas. Thomas se acercó a Minho y a Newt los cuáles se encontraban sentados juntos en silencio. Cuando Thomas estaba lo bastante cerca dijo:

\- ¡Hola Minho! Hola Newt...

El joven de pelo rubio miró a Thomas con el ceño fruncido y dijo con una voz fría y vacía que no parecía la suya:

\- Creo que me iré a sentar con Fritanga que será mejor compañía que este pingajo...

Después de la discusión de anoche Newt se mostraba frío y cruel con Thomas **(AN: Pero no pasa nada porque CRUEL es buena)** Cuando Newt ya estaba lo bastante lejos Minho dijo sorprendido:

\- Vaya si que está cabreado... ¿Que le has echo?

Thomas se encogió de hombros, se pasó la mano por su pelo castaño y dijo exasperado:

\- ¡No lo sé! Le dije que no paraba de susurrar en sueños "Marie, Marie, Marie" y se puso hecho una fiera

Minho se giró hacía Thomas sorprendido y le dijo:

\- ¿Has mencionado a Marie?

Thomas asintió y Minho continuó:

\- Tú eres más gilipullo de lo que pensaba...

El moreno curioso preguntó:

\- ¿Quién es esa tal Marie?

El joven asiático contestó:

\- Con el grupo de clarianos originales... Ya sabes Newt, Alby, Gally, Zart, Fritanga, yo... (etc) Había una chica, era la única chica del grupo su nombre era Marie...

Thomas interrumpió y preguntó curioso:

\- ¿Newt estaba enamorado de ella?

Minho se encogió de hombros y contestó:

\- Todos lo estábamos, supongo... Era una chica un poco más baja de lo que lo es Teresa tenía el pelo color castaño rojizo, sus ojos eran marrones, normales y corrientes. Era un poco pálida pero tenía pecas salpicadas en su cara y esparcidas a lo largo de su cuello... No tenía un cuerpazo ni nada de eso... Era guapa si, pero no una gran belleza como se suele decir... Pero su personalidad es una de las personalidades más complejas y difíciles de comprender del mundo... Era tímida, sarcástica, inteligente, dulce, borde, bipolar... Todo al mismo tiempo... Era leal y valiente y no temía hacer cualquier cosa por sus seres queridos... Eso hacía que todos los del "Claro" estuvieramos locos por ella

Thomas escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que decía el otro joven. Minho continuaba con un atisbo de tristeza en su mirada el cuál paso desapercibido por el moreno:

\- Pero ella solo tenía ojos para Newt...

El moreno preguntó curioso:

\- ¿Que le ocurrió?

La mirada de Minho se ensombreció y él explicó:

\- Dejemos lo en que murió...

Thomas estaba dispuesto a hacer más preguntas pero su amigo asiático se levantó de la arena y dijo:

\- ¡Venga es hora de continuar!

* * *

La noche llegó con rapidez al desierto y la ciudad apenas se veía en el horizonte, aún les quedaba un buen trozo para llegar. Todos dormían menos Thomas y por una vez no estaba desvelado pensando en Teresa, esta vez pensaba en Newt, en esa tal Marie en lo que había dicho Minho... Se levantó como la noche anterior y vio a Newt un poco más allá, estaba despierto en la misma posición que estaba la noche anterior. El rubio al ver a su amigo se levantó y fue hacía él y se sentó junto a él con las piernas cruzadas. Y dijo con voz culpable:

\- Tommy... Siento haberte gritado ayer...

Thomas le sonrió y le dijo:

\- No pasa nada Newt...

El moreno sin poder evitarlo dijo:

\- Newt, Minho me a dicho quién es Marie...

Newt suspiró y dijo resignado:

\- Menudo bocazas... Supongo que te habrá explicado la historia, nuestra historia...

Thomas explicó:

\- No me a dicho nada solo sé que ella te quería y tu a ella

Newt se encogió de hombros con una expresión llena de tristeza y dijo con voz triste y sombría:

\- La quería más que a nada en este mundo... Y no hay un día que no piense en sus labios besando los míos, no hay un día que no piense en su sonrisa o en su ceño fruncido, no hay un solo día en el que no piense en su voz y su personalidad, en sus ojos... No hay un fuco día que no piense en como me miró antes de morir, como gritó mi nombre con la voz llena de terror... Cada de día pienso en ella y nunca dejaré de hacerlo

 _Flashback:_

 _El atardecer se acercaba al Claro y faltaban unos minutos para que las puertas se cerraran. Una joven de cabello castaño rojizo observaba la puerta sur con una mirada preocupada, le preocupaba que Newt no llegará a tiempo y se quedará atrapado en el laberinto... Quedaban dos minutos para que las puertas se cerrarán y Marie entró en el laberinto en busca de Newt no se alejó más de cien metros pero ya no estaba en el claro, ahora estaba en el laberinto... Pero el joven rubio no llegaba... Pero lo que ella no sabía es que los corredores habían tenido una reunión la noche anterior y Minho y Newt habían acordado cambiarse la puerta para ver si veían algún detalle que el otro no hubiera visto. Newt iría por la puerta norte con Ben para guiarle y Minho iría por la sur con Alby como ayuda... La cuestión es que no se lo habían contado a nadie para no dar falsas esperanzas. Pero Minho y Alby ya habían llegado pero la única clariana del lugar no los vio llegar así que no sabía nada sobre el plan de Newt y de Minho._

 _Como estaba de espaldas no vio entrar a Newt por la puerta norte, así que ella no sabía que Newt había llegado y estaba a salvo en el Claro no como ella. Entonces cuando Newt consiguió divisar a la joven gritó:_

 _\- ¡Preciosa! ¿Que haces ahí?_

 _Ella se dio la vuelta y al verle sonrió aliviada y algo confusa... Newt le devolvió la sonrisa con diversión, pero los muros se empezaron a mover y Newt gritó lleno de preocupación:_

 _\- ¡Marie! ¡Corre o te quedarás dentro!_

 _Marie empezó a correr hacía el Claro pero entonces se percató de la presencia de un lacerador detrás suyo e intentó atacarla... Newt corría hacia ella pero la puerta estaba casi cerrada, no llegaría y cuando llegó a la puerta sur ya casi estaba completamente cerrada, entonces se escuchó un grito lleno de terror justo cuando el muro se cerró totalmente:_

 _\- ¡NEWT!_

 _Y Newt gritó con lágrimas en los ojos:_

 _\- ¡MARIE!_

 _El joven rubio empezó a dar golpes contra el muro, mientras su mundo se derrumbaba... Los demás clarianos observaban la escena con lágrimas en los ojos, observaban a su amigo quién se dejaba caer en el suelo de rodillas y sollozaba desesperadamente, mientras continuaba dando golpes en el muro..._

Newt terminó su relato llorando y sollozando débilmente. Y cuando logró juntar las fuerzas para volver a hablar dijo:

\- Es mi culpa... Si le hubiera explicado el plan... Ella seguiría aquí... Conmigo...

Thomas le puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dijo:

\- Newt no te eches la culpa... Porque no es tu culpa...

Newt empezó a llorar más y dijo:

\- Nadie a vuelto a hablar de ella de hace años... Hasta ahora... Nunca he hablado de este recuerdo hasta ahora... No era capaz siquiera de oír su nombre sin llorar... Por eso Tommy, Teresa está viva... No sabemos donde está pero está viva no la has perdido del todo... Como me pasó a mi...

Thomas observó a Newt llorar de una manera tan desesperada...Se aferraba a sus recuerdos, los cuáles había compartido con Marie y comprendió que su mejor amigo sonreía por fuera pero que en realidad estaba roto por dentro porque él había querido a alguien de verdad y la vio morir con sus propios ojos y nunca logró superarlo, pero el fingía felicidad por los demás... Porque no iba a dejar a nadie ver su tristeza, no quería mostrar sus sentimientos, él prefería llorar a escondidas.

* * *

 _ **Post-Cura Mortal (En el paraíso)**_

Thomas, Minho y Brenda habían salido a explorar y al volver vieron a una joven pálida y menuda, con el rostro manchado de pecas y pelo castaño rojizo; hablando con Fritanga. El cocinero sonreía alegre y aliviado y cuando él los vio señaló hacia ellos y la chica se giró hacía ellos. Al verles corrió hacía ellos, entonces abordó al asiático con un abrazo gigantesco. Thomas esperaba que su amigo se separa de la chica y soltara alguno que otro comentario de sus comentarios sarcásticos pero hizo algo que sorprendió a Thomas y a Brenda la abrazó con fuerza como si temiera que se desvaneciera, después un corto rato se separó de ella con una gran sonrisa y exclamó con alegría:

\- ¡Marie! ¡Estás viva! ¿¡Pero como es posible!?

Cuando el moreno escuchó el nombre la chica se quedó helado. Marie la joven que estaba allí frente a él, Marie la joven que su difunto amigo había querido tanto, que le dolía. Estaba viva frente a él. Entonces recordó la noche en que Newt le habló de ella, del recuerdo de su muerte, de su sufrimiento...

La joven explicó con alegría:

\- Empecé a huir del lacerador y llegué al precipicio y salté... Y caí en una especie de agujero... Y pasó algo muy raro una especie de ascensor me bajo hasta una de las sedes de CRUEL... Allí estaban todos los que eran inmunes y un lacerador se los había llevado... ¡Vivimos en CRUEL dos años y después cuando vosotros salisteis nos obligaron a vivir a Denver!

Minho sonrió lleno de felicidad y la volvió a abrazar, ella se separó y dijo mirando a ambos lados:

\- ¿Donde está Newt? ¡Me muero de ganas de verle, cuando lo vea lo voy a abrazar y nunca más lo soltaré!

La felicidad del joven asiático no duró mucho porque su rostro se ensombrecía y en sus ojos aparecieron lágrimas y dijo en un susurro:

\- Marie... Newt no era inmune... Se convirtió en un raro... Y murió...

La última parte la dijo mirado a Thomas con tristeza en su mirada. Thomas miró a la chica, ella se derrumbó completamente. Se puso pálida de golpe, y las lágrimas empezaron a fluir con rapidez; sollozaba con fuerza, temblaba. Estaba completamente rota. Minho la abrazó con fuerza y no la soltó; después de unos minutos en los cuáles todo estaba en silencio y solo se escuchaban los sollozos y gemidos de Marie. El joven asiático la separó de ella y dijo con una sonrió forzada:

\- Déjame presentarte a alguien...

Ella paró de sollozar y se secó las lágrimas mientras se sorbía la nariz con rapidez y Minho continuó:

\- Ella es Brenda y él es Thomas...

La joven se acercó con tristeza y la mirada centrada en el suelo y le dijo a Brenda con un hilo de voz:

\- Encantada... Brenda...

E hizo los mismo con Thomas:

\- Lo mismo digo Thomas...

Thomas le contestó:

\- Estoy encatado de conocerte... Newt era mi mejor amigo... Me dijo cuanta te quería..

Después oír esas palabras salir de la boca del moreno le abrazó con fuerza mientras sollozaba con fuerza. Él joven le devolvió el abrazo sorprendido mientras le daba unas caricias torpes en su cabeza y él se separó de ella con sus manos en sus hombros, la joven dejó sollozar un poco y abrió sus ojos marrones los cuales estaban rojos e hinchados y el moreno dijo con un valor y una seguridad nunca vistos en él:

\- Lo que me hacía sentir mejor de que ya no estuviera con nosotros era saber que... Tú estabas con él estuvieras donde estuvieras... Pero ahora que estás aquí... Quiere que sepas que me siento más aliviado... Porque tenemos que unirnos y ser fuertes por él... Tenemos que vivir por él, seguir adelante porque él no querría que nos rindiéramos... Tenemos que ser felices en honor suyo aunque por dentro estemos rotos, porque es lo que él hizo... Tenemos que hacer que se sienta orgulloso...

Marie empezó a temblar de nuevo y a ahogar sus sollozos y Thomas sin dudarlo ni un minuto la abrazó con fuerza y ella continuó llorando con fuerza. El moreno miró a su amigo, miraba a la chica con una mirada llena de tristeza y anhelo entonces Thomas recordó una conversación que tuvo con Minho y sus palabras resonaron en su mente _"¿Newt estaba enamorada de ella? Supongo que todos los estábamos..."_ Minho amaba a Marie y la amaba tanto que aceptó que ella amará a Newt y los apoyó porque la amaba de verdad y ahora ella estaba rota y tal vez él la arreglaría y si llegaban a estar juntos sabía que ella lo amaría a él como amaba a Newt... Pero él tenia suficiente amor por los dos y Minho estaría allí por ella. Porque la amaba de verdad.

 **¡FIIIIN!**

* * *

 **Bueno aquí acaba este oneshot :( Es el primer fic/oneshot que no tiene un final feliz y me siento rara...Tal vez haga un final alternativo donde Newt no muere en la "Cura Mortal" y se reencuentra con Marie solo tal vez...  
**

 **Y siento si hay muchas faltas ortográficas es que soy lo peor...**

 **Bueno gente ya nos leemos ^-^ Y os amoadoro :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adivinad quien a vuelto?! Sii! Yo! Este monstruo que se hace llamar escritora de FF :')  
**

 **Bueno ya que había varias personas que me han pedido el final alternativo donde Newt y Marie se reencontraban y tenían un final feliz (es que vamos quién no quiere un final feliz para la persona más increíble del planeta)**

 _ **No me pertenece nada salvo la trama y Marie (mi OC) :) y la frase del título es de la canción de Lana del Rey Summertime sadness :( :) ;)**_

 **Bueno espero que os guste no me enrollo más y ya viene la lectura! :) siento si es la cosa más putrefacta del mundooo**

* * *

 _ **I think i'll miss you forever like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky final alternativo :**_

 _ **Post-Cura Mortal (En el paraíso):**_

Ya hacía dos días que todos los inmunes vivían en paz y tranquilidad en ese bendito lugar, el Paraíso, algo que anhelaban y necesitaban como una persona perdida en el desierto necesitaba el agua. Thomas, Minho y Brenda habían salido a explorar aquel maravilloso lugar y al volver vieron a una joven pálida y menuda, con el rostro manchado de pecas y pelo castaño rojizo; hablando con Fritanga. El cocinero sonreía alegre y aliviado como si conociera a esa desconocida, bueno desconocida al menos para Thomas y Brenda, y cuando él los vio señaló hacia ellos y la chica se giró hacía ellos. Al verles corrió hacía ellos, entonces abordó al asiático con un abrazo gigantesco. Thomas esperaba que su amigo se separara de la chica y soltara alguno que otro comentario de sus comentarios sarcásticos tan predecibles pero hizo algo que sorprendió a Thomas y a Brenda la abrazó con fuerza como si temiera que se desvaneciera, después un corto rato se separó de ella con una gran sonrisa y exclamó con alegría:

\- ¡Marie! ¡Estás viva! ¿¡Pero como es posible!?

Cuando el moreno escuchó el nombre la chica se quedó helado. Marie la joven que estaba allí frente a él, Marie la joven que su difunto amigo había querido tanto, que le dolía. Estaba viva frente a él. Entonces recordó la noche en que Newt le habló de ella, del recuerdo de su muerte, de su sufrimiento...

La joven explicó con alegría:

\- Empecé a huir del lacerador y llegué al precipicio y salté... Y caí en una especie de agujero... Y pasó algo muy raro una especie de ascensor me bajó hasta una espècie de cuartel después me enteré que era una de las sedes de CRUEL... Allí estaban la mayoría de la gente que los laceradores se habían llevado después nos enteramos... ¡Vivimos en CRUEL dos años y después cuando vosotros salisteis nos obligaron a vivir a Denver y después nos cogieron otra vez y nos encerramos en el laberinto y después huímos con vosotros!

Minho sonrió lleno de felicidad y la volvió a abrazar, ella se separó y dijo mirando a ambos lados:

\- ¿Donde está Newt? ¡Me muero de ganas de verle, cuando lo vea lo voy a abrazar y nunca más lo soltaré!

Minho aún un tanto sorprendido por ver a Marie y dijo extasiado:

\- Cuando Newt te vea va flipar

Entonces un voz hizo que todos dieran un salto:

\- ¿Cuando yo vea a quién?

Marie gritó con euforia y lágrimas en sus ojos:

\- ¡NEWT!

Y empezó a correr hacía el rubio, y cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca suyo saltó hacía él. Newt la atrapó al vuelo y mientras la abrazaba le dio un par de vueltas en el aire después la dejó en el suelo la miró por un par de segundos como si temiera que fuera una ilusión y la besó fue un beso corto pero los dejó a ambos sin aliento, la joven abrió los ojos y dijo:

\- Te he echado de menos...

Newt le contestó en un susurro:

\- Yo también...

Se dieron otro abrazo pero este fue distinto al anterior, este fue dulce y lento no tenían prisa por separarse el uno del otro, en el mundo solo estaban ellos dos disfrutando de la presencia del otro, Thomas sintió celos, no por que quisiera ser Newt o Marie en ese momento sino por la manera en la que se aferraban el uno al otro, él quería a Brenda y mucho pero eso no era ni la mitad de la cual Newt quería a Marie y viceversa.

Entonces los dos jóvenes abrazados se separaron y se miraron sonrientes durante un par de segundos y se besaron, parecía que el oxigeno era un bien innecesario no se separaban el uno del otro y juntaban sus cuerpos tanto como era posible. Brenda entrelazó sus dedos con los de Thomas y le dijo:

\- Me dan envidia...

Thomas dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada y dijo:

\- Pero ambos se merecen esto... Se merecen este reencuentro, se merecen un final feliz

Brenda lo miró con una sonrisa pero Thomas añadió con rapidez:

\- Pero me dan envidia también

Y ambos dejaron escapar una carcajada provocando que Newt y Marie se separaran de golpe y los miraran curiosos y Minho intervino:

\- No les hagáis caso... Y si vais a continuar besando os iros a una habitación no quiero ver como repobláis el planeta

Los tres se rieron del rostro sonrojados de los dos jóvenes los cuáles fulminaban al asiático un tanto molestos.

 **¡FIIIIN!**

* * *

 **Bueno aquí tenéis este final alternativo... Se que es muy corto pero ya os lo advertí es un leve oneshot... Espero que no os haya dado muchas arcadas.**

 **Y siento si hay muchas faltas ortográficas es que soy lo peor...**

 **Bueno gente ya nos leemos ^-^ Y os amoadoro :)**

 **PD: Escribiré un FF de Teen Wolf (OMG adoro Teen Wolf) será muy pronto así estad atentos y preparados para la tortura**


End file.
